Compulsion
by Gr1mm-Gr1nn1ng-G4rden
Summary: Hichigo breaks under the pressure of hiding his feeling for his best friend Ichigo when he sees a girl all over the red head. He ends up accidently kidnapping him and running away to the local park where he has to comfont his feelings.


Authors Note: Okie-dokie! this is my second story, the first I didn't have an authors note but oh well!

This is an Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki (Dark ichigo/hollow ichigo) Yaoi fanfic. Of course I don't own them or the show but I do enjoy my imagination ;) My spelling sucks really bad so just warning ya'll. This is a story I wrote when I was a young fangirl, I just edited it as best as I could. Please enjoy and leave a comment or two. I'd like to know if these fics are ok because I don't really show them to people. ^/^ Blah blah blah. Enough of my talking, please continue~

Everything happened epically fast.

1) My outburst

2) Grabbing him

3) Running with his hand in mine.

I am so fucked. We finally stopped running and he pulled his hand from mine. "Shirosaki! What the fuck?" Ichigo screamed at me but I couldn't help but notice the pink blush adorning his cheeks. "I-I don't fucking know, I just couldn't take it anymore! Shit I'm so stupid, I thought my feeling wouldn't mess with our friendship but when 'She' got all over you I just snapped. What the fucks wrong with me, Ichi! I knew I liked you a loooong~ time ago but today I just fucked up so bad, and now your gonna hate me. I'm such a moron! Fuckfuckfuck shitshitshit damnit fuck shit bitch ah!" "Shiro! Will you shut the fuck up for one minute? Fuck." Ichigo yelled making me become silent but I could still feel my heart convulse in my chest. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Yes you are really stupid, a moron, loud, fucking unbearable sometimes, and plain fucking retarded, but with all that said you are very kind, considerate and my best friend, who'd help me out whenever i needed it. Why didn't you just tell me you liked me? I'm not gonna disown you for it." Ichigo stared at me with his soft brown eyes and I didn't know what to do. Why did I think he'd get mad at me for liking him? He's not that kind of person to hate gays, hell last year he took me to gay pride. I took my hand a slapped my forehead. "I'm a fuckin' moron." I stated more to myself but he nodded in agreement. "Ichi, fuck I'm sorry I fuckin' was too worried about hiding my feelings that I forgot that you wouldn't really mind." with a defeated grin I plopped down onto the grassy park ground, Ichigo fallowing. "Hey it's ok; I know what it's like to have feelings blind your judgment."He chuckled soberly and leaned back on his elbows. "Sure~ like when you're so mad about someone getting hurt you explode, but that's not really the same.-"No not like that. I know what you mean, I'm in love too. I've done some stupid shit for that person but they haven't really noticed yet. Their kind of a moron." I felt like punching myself. "Of course you're in love, man ain't I stupid. Who's the lucky one?" I asked, my heart falling slightly. At least he'll be happy. Ichigo burst out laughing. I looked over at him as he held his stomach and continued to laugh. "Aye stop laughin'" he did and looked at me with a smile. "You wanna know who he is? Well I'll tell you this. We're good friends, he has a rocking bod, a cute ass, a bad mouth, a sinful smile and damn I've liked him since I was... hmm 12. yeah 12. Man he is the biggest naive narcissist ever. "Ichigo let out another laugh. I scolded. Who could that be? "mhmmmm do I know him? Have we hung out before?" Ichigo laughed harder. "Shut the fuck up Ichi! I'm not the best at guessin' people. "I felt my cheeks heat up. Stupid Ichi. "haha sorry but yeah you know him, actually you guys are pretty close, haha." Ichigo declared with a smile. "You're in love with yourself? What the fuck Ichi!" Ichigo shook his head. "You are the stupidest person I know since I was 12. Man we've been the best of friends, and it's your fault I started to cuss. Get it now lover boy?" Ichigo finally asked. "Wait, you like...me?"I asked bewildered. "What the fuck Ichi! Why didn't ya say it sooner! Fuck." Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "I did, once but you were drunk." "And I didn't jump you?" "Well you tried but you passed out once you got me pinned." he stated in remembrance. "Holy shit, well it's out now." Awkward silence fell over us and I shifted uncomfortably next to him. "C-can I kiss yo-" I was cut off by his lips. Shocked I didn't respond fast enough before he pulled back with a smile. "Did I surprise you?" I grinned boyishly before pulling him to me, our lips connecting once more. "I love you." I whisper into his ear, nuzzling his warmth. I could practically feel his blush radiating from him before he pushed me back and rubbed his neck frantically. "Your breath tickled my neck, don't do that again!" He whined making me laugh happily. Never in a million years did I fathom I'd fall in love with my best friend and him loving me back. We stare off at the sky, the sun sinking behind the forest of trees in the distance. His shoulder bumped mine and he rested his orange head on me. "I love you too, Hichigo."


End file.
